


Sussurros

by YuuiC



Series: Construindo um dia a dia [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Minake Week, Nightmares, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC
Summary: Algumas noites eram feitas de sonhos bons. Outras, no entanto, a sensação que se tinha era a da própria morte.[Minake week - Day 5 - Death]





	Sussurros

**Author's Note:**

> This time I used the theme as a metaphor. I do really love this canon divergence lol And from now on it'll be about it :'D They relationship have a progress yay
> 
> Eu amo trabalhar metáforas e, inicialmente, esse tema seria conjunto com o do dia 4, mas acabei mudando os planos, até porque eu não consegui desenvolver bem os AUs :T Essa ideia meio que me pegou desprevenida, mas eu adorei o resultado. E, ah, o Akechi é salgado com o Loki. MUITO.

         Às vezes, acordar daquela forma era um alívio — por ter certeza de que o _aqui_ e o _agora_ ainda eram reais.

         Por mais que eu pudesse ouvir o baforar do seu hálito no meu cangote; que eu sentisse o murmurar fúnebre no meu ouvido.

         Não era real. Não mais — um dia foi tão presente que era definitivamente _parte_ de mim.

 _Ainda era parte de todo modo_.

         Joguei as cobertas para o lado e me levantei, suando frio. Parei um momento à beira da cama, esfregando o rosto, sentindo os cabelos molhados — a ponta dos fios grudavam-se ao meu pescoço; era irritante.

         Saí da cama meio apressado, indo até a cozinha e revirando os armários sem delicadeza. Já deveriam passar das três da manhã, mas minhas mãos ainda estavam trêmulas demais para que eu pudesse me importar com o barulho que fazia enquanto vasculhava as coisas.

         Coloquei um pouco de água para ferver no micro-ondas enquanto olhava para o pacote de chá, a vista meio turva, fatigada. Bocejei — não era para eu ter acordado.

_A voz monstruosa, no entanto._

         Sacudi a cabeça, voltando à realidade com o apito do micro-ondas. Tirei a caneca com água e joguei o sachê nela, não me importando com açúcar e nem nada assim.

         Caminhei até a sala e sentei-me na beirada do sofá, observando em desolação para além dos vidros das janelas. Estavam embaçados por conta da umidade, a luz pálida dos postes fazendo um reflexo morto.

         Não precisava me esforçar muito para lembrar do clima da _Dark Hour_. Tampouco da presença de Nyx ou mesmo de Thanatos.

_Thanatos..._

         Suspirei. Era uma benção na mesma proporção que era uma maldição. Quando começava, em seus murmúrios inquietantes, ele era a própria presença da _morte_ — tão gélido e real quanto a própria.

         Mesmo que tudo tenha acabado há muito, ele ainda...

         — _Senpai?_ — Apertei mais a asa da xícara, olhando assustado para Akechi parado atrás de mim. Seus olhos estavam miúdos, quase imperceptíveis, o edredom jogado sobre as costas. — Sabe, você sair da cama desse jeito esfria o colchão. E já está frio o suficiente.

         — Hm. — Desviei o olhar do seu, voltando para a minha xícara, o vapor do chá quente inundando minhas narinas, ainda que eu não realmente sentisse o cheiro; somente percebesse a temperatura.

         Akechi suspirou atrás de mim e, antes que eu pudesse pensar em me virar, ele estava sentado ao meu lado, o corpo recostando-se contra o meu, a coberta sendo partilhada entre nós.

         — O que aconteceu? Você raramente acorda de madrugada. — Sentia seu hálito roçar em meu pescoço, sua cabeça confortavelmente apoiada em meu ombro. Cerrei os olhos, assistindo o vapor sair do chá, esfriando-o rapidamente.

         — Você... hm. — Suspirei. Goro remexeu-se contra meu corpo, escorregando no processo, escorado contra mim. — Você já teve a sensação de ainda poder ouvir sua _Persona_ , mesmo que... não tenha mais como ter _acesso_ à ela?

         O silêncio por parte dele me fez erguer os olhos da xícara para seu rosto. Ele estava concentrado — tão concentrado que todo o seu semblante estava franzido, como se uma pontada o tivesse assolado no meio da testa.

         — Com frequência, sim. — Ele fez um som grave com a garganta, um murmúrio desgostoso. — A verdade é que o Loki não cala a boca um segundo. É... incômodo, para dizer o mínimo. Estressante. — Ele voltou a se ajeitar, subindo mais um pouco e jogando seu peso contra meu corpo, aninhando o rosto mais no meu ombro. — Eu... só aprendi a ignorar, eu acho.

         — Eu... — Seus carmesins me estudavam atentamente. Era reconfortante de certo modo; sua _presença_ era reconfortante, porque me lembrava do presente. — Eu às vezes escuto o murmurar do Thanatos. É... uma baforada gélida, incompreensível. Mas é a sensação plena da morte. E... isso me deixa inquieto. Porque... eu começo a reviver as coisas.

         — ... Não há o que fazer, eu suponho. — Suspirei, finalmente sorvendo o chá. Fiz careta; foi uma péssima ideia ignorar o açúcar. — Esqueceu de adoçar?

         — Pois é. O nervoso falou mais alto. — Ri sem humor. A risada de Goro foi idêntica à minha; um pouco mais irônica.

         — Loki está gargalhando de você agora. — Ergui as sobrancelhas, estranhando. — É um som de relincho estridente. Deve estar rolando de rir, esse filho da puta. — Arregalei os olhos; Goro bocejou, despretensioso. — Só... atestei fatos. É o que ele é de todo modo.

         — Você... parece ter uma relação conturbada com sua _Persona_. — Ele deu de ombros.

         — São... facetas da minha justiça. — Seu olhar era vago, talvez pelo sono, talvez pela reflexão. — Loki é... o arbitrário. Não é uma _Persona_ muito afável. O Robin é o sensato, mas Loki mata sua voz com frequência, porque ele não _cala a merda da boca_ um segundo. — Goro praticamente derreteu contra o meu corpo e a coberta. Pisquei, assistindo curiosamente sua atitude. — Se eu pudesse, enforcava ele com os freios, essa égua estúpida.

         — Quanto _ranço_. — Ri de forma nasal, sentindo Goro passar os braços ao redor da minha cintura. Lentamente, retribui o gesto com um dos braços, deitando minha cabeça no topo da sua.

         — Eu só estou com sono. E ele não colabora para que eu durma. — Goro bocejou, seu hálito acariciando meu pescoço de forma gentil. — Assim como você quando me largou na cama gelada.

         — Você estava confortável embaixo da coberta.

         — _Gelada._ — Ele frisou, manhoso. Enfiei meu nariz entre suas mechas, rindo baixinho entre seus cabelos.

         Ficamos em silêncio, o ressonar de Goro sendo o único som a ecoar pela sala escura — a meia luz criada pelos postes de luz lá embaixo. Fui me aconchegando mais contra ele, roçando os lábios pelo seu couro, beijando o topo de sua cabeça com um carinho e delicadeza exacerbados.

         Ele sequer se mexeu. Murmurou algo ininteligível e permaneceu como estava. Devagar, deixei a xícara sobre o braço do sofá para abraçá-lo embaixo da coberta.

         Fechei os olhos, confortável. Ao fundo, eu podia sentir os sussurros de Thanatos — eram gélidos, persistentes; o som da morte. Mas o calor do corpo de Goro era uma âncora tão real que eu mal podia identificar o som.

         A presença da morte havia ficado no sonho ruim. E eu só percebi isso na manhã seguinte, quando acordei com Goro por cima de mim, confortavelmente ajeitado embaixo da nossa grossa coberta no sofá.

_Se a morte era uma cruel, infeliz, realidade_

_Ao menos, na simplicidade de sua presença_

_O sonho bom era real._


End file.
